pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (1992Movies Style)
1992Movies' movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *Jill - Jo Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Bill - Charles Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Tarzan (Tarzan) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Linda Gunderson (Rio) *Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Benson (Regular Show) *Fear - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Ferocious Beast (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast) *Jill's Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Bananas Gorilla (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Rainbow Unicorn - Malibu Stacy (The Simpsons) *Jangles the Clown - Flying Dutchman (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Lucas Nickle (The Ant Bully) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Disgust - Four (The Seven Little Monsters) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Milhouse Van Houten (The Simpsons) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck (Disney) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Nebulana (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Space Princess (The Spacebots) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (1992Movies Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (1992Movies Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (1992Movies Style) - Linda Gunderson Quick Thinking *Inside Out (1992Movies Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon We Should Cry *Inside Out (1992Movies Style) - Share Bear Five Second Rule *Inside Out (1992Movies Style) - Benson My Bad *Inside Out (1992Movies Style) - Loyal Heart Dog Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (1992Movies Style): Jenny Foxworth's First Date? *Inside Out (1992Movies Style) - Transcripts Gallery Linda.PNG|Linda Gunderson as Joy Happy Bright Heart.jpg|Bright Heart Raccoon as Sadness Share Bear.jpg|Share Bear as Disgust Benson ID.png|Benson as Anger Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Fear Oliver and company jenny.gif|Jenny Foxworth as Riley Anderson Category:1992Movies Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs